We can't change destiny
by shygirl495
Summary: They been apart for so long but always found their way back to each other
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF so really hope you like it, I never written a story but one day I had a paper due and nothing came to mind except for this story**

**I don't own Hey Arnold (at least not yet)**

Chapter 1

Waking up to the bird's singing and the smell of eggs and bacon was just a way of saying that today was going to be a beautiful day. Helga G. Pataki life have change so much after the FTI incident. Her parents are starting to care for her, her father cut back hours on his work so he could be home and spend some time with his youngest daughter. Miriam started attending AAA meetings and got a job at a media company since she has a degree for broadcasting . Helga decided to give Olga a chance, and now they are closer than ever; but Helga's live started to change; when her certain love decide to leave Hillwood to go look for his parents in San Lorenzo that when everything took a turn on her.

Flashback…

_Everyone at Geraldfeld_

"_ok football head you have called us to meet you here for what?" snapped Helga_

" _guys the reason I ask you to come meet me here is because…I have something to tell you…" Arnold nervously scratched his head._

" _well spit it out already hair boy" snapped Helga_

"_will you chill out Helga if my main man Arnold got news to tell us then let him take his time" said Gerald_

_The young blonde just rolled her eyes._

"_proceed Arnold"_

"_Thank you Gerald…ahem… well guys I am leaving to San Lorenzo to find my parents, _

_tonight" whispered Arnold. _

_The news that the gang just heard was like the atomic bomb just exploded on them, the young boys faces were sad and the girls were on the verge of tears. But nobody was more upset than a certain blonde. Helga felt that she just lost her soul, her heart, and herself. As everyone got up and started hugging Arnold, Helga mange to slip out without anybody noticing her and ran home and cried that night_

"_why didn't you tell us before?" sniffed Rhonda_

"_I didn't know how to tell you the news" said Arnold_

"_Arnold man I am going to miss you, but I support you and I know you will find them" _

" _Thanks Gerald…I am going to miss you to" _

_Two boys did their handshake _

End of Flashback…

That was eight years ago when Arnold left

**Update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter 2 took me a while for write this, and I know you guys have questions like did Arnold keep in touch with Helga? Or are Gerald and Phoebe are dating? I am going to answer the questions soon. Enjoy the second chapter and please review!**

**I don't own hey Arnold **

Chapter 2

It the morning of senior year, the young seventeen year old is so excited that it the last year of high school and the next is college. Helga had change so much, her attitude is so much better towards people and her physical appearance has change as well. Her long, wavy, platinum blonde hair was up to her mid back, she towering to 5'8. Helga has an hourglass figure and her bust is full 38C cup. The male in her class tend to flirt with her and try to get with her and most of the females in her class envy her. She was known one of the popular girls well next to Rhonda who is the "queen bee." Today Helga decided to wear a pink tank top, skinny black jeans with purple/ pink Jordan's. She let her hair lose, and decided to put on a little bit of eyeliner. Once she was ready, she headed down stairs to the kitchen, until she saw her father by the door ready to head out.

"Morning Helga" said Bob

"Morning Dad, why are you leaving so early?"

"Well Jason wife was in labor last night and she didn't give birth until early this morning, so he won't be able to open the store for three weeks, so I'll be opening and closing for awhile."

"Okay dad, well tell Jason that I said Congrats on the new baby and see you tonight dad" said Helga

"okay have fun on your first day of school." said Bob as he kissed his youngest daughter on the head and left. Helga made her way to the kitchen, finding her mother setting the table up for two and humming a classical song.

"Morning Mom" said Helga

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?" asked Miriam

"yes mom, what you made for breakfast ?

"well I made your favorite sunny side up eggs and bacon"

"I had a feeling since I can smell them up to my room"

"well today is the first day of senior year and to start the day well, why not have your favorite breakfast."

" hhhmmm thank mom." both women sat down to eat breakfast until it hit 7:40 am

"Helga you better go can't be late for school." Helga took her plate to the sink and headed to her Toyota Camry. The car was a gift from Bob for her sixteenth birthday, its black on the outside and the inside it has pink and purple leather seats which she love most about her car. She got in the car and started the ignition and drove to school

She pull up to P.S. 121 parking lot and headed inside. Once inside she was heading toward the gym until she bumped into Phoebe her long time best friend.

"Hi Helga, how are you and how was your summer" asked Phoebe

Phoebe has change over the years, her hair is longer, tall as her mother 5'6, and her body is very slim. She change from her blue sweater to shirts and jeans, from glasses to contacts, but still known as the smartest kid in the whole school.

"Hi Phoebe I am doing good and my summer was good Bob took us to Florida for a week, and he send me to my aunt in California while him and Miriam went on their second honeymoon in Paris, so how is your family in Japan?"

"My family is just fine, I got to spend time with my cousin and my grandma. That good that you enjoy your summer away for Hillwood Helga I did notice you got some color on you, its look good on you." said Phoebe

"Thank Phoebe, let head to the gym to get our schedule first class bell is about to ring in 10 minutes" Helga said as she grab phoebe hand and led her to the gym. In the gym they saw new students and students they know. While heading to the lines they bumped into Rhonda and Sheena.

"Hi Phoebe and Helga! Nice tan it look good on you." excited said Rhonda

Rhonda and Helga became friends after the sixth grade, when they had to same classes all year round and they were paired off in very projects they had. For a year of being stuck together and realized that they get along with out Helga bully attitude and Rhonda's snobby or I-am-richer-than-you attitude. Very soon they started hanging out and having sleepovers. Now they are good friends, but rare times they bump heads

Rhonda is one of the popular girls well you can say the leader of the group. She has long Raven hair, a hourglass figure, and she towered Helga by two inches reaching 5'10. People say that she look like Megan Fox, but Rhonda said that she much prettier then her, talk about conceited, but she less snobby if you are not in her bad side. As for Sheena, her dirty blonde hair reach her mid back, reaching 5'7. She still Rhonda sidekick, and known as the hippie girl, a pretty one of coarse.

"Thanks Rhonda, Hi Sheena how was your guys summer" asked Helga

"My summer was faboo, we went to aspen then to Paris I got the latest clothes and shoes." bragged Rhonda

"My cousin and I went to a Peace Rally at Princeton College, it was amazing" said Sheena.

"That amazing guys, so did you guys get your schedules yet?" asked Phoebe

"Yes" Rhonda and Sheena said in unison

"Let go get ours Helga." said Phoebe

"we be back and we will compare our schedule." said Helga

Both girls went on line to get their schedule. On line Helga was looking around and saw her old classmates scattered around the gym. Once she got her schedule Helga went back to the girls and saw their schedule.

"Well we are all together in gym, lunch and history." said Phoebe

"yeah this year is going to be awesome senior prom, senior polls, senior trip, and then graduation!" exactly said Rhonda

RRRIIINNNGGG! The bell just rang

"Come one Rhonda we got chemistry first period and I don't want to be late." said Helga All the girls started walking to their, until Helga heard something that made her stop on her tracks and have made her eyes size of dinner plates.

"I can't believe he's is coming back after eight years." said a student.

"I know right." another student said.

Helga decided to get a little closer to hear the two students conversations

"yea he wrote in the letter that his parents what to come back to retired from being in the jungle and start working in hospital; also for him to graduate with his friends"

"also I heard .. . "

Helga didn't hear the rest of the conversation all she kept thinking about:

_No it can't be, he's coming back…._

**Hope you enjoy chapter two as for chapter three ill say it Arnold point of view, Peace it already late, Ill update soon as I can **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long I wanted to update sooner but something happen but everything okay I got more free time and will work on the story more…I know some you guys been asking to bring Arnold in well here you go **

**I do not Own Hey Arnold**

"All passengers fasten your seatbelt we are about to land on Hillwood airport" constructed the flight attended on the loud speaker.

A young oddly shape head boy did what he was told, he sitting next to his loving parents which he found the mist of the jungle. After leaving Hillwood, he spent weeks with the help Eduardo, his team and the green eye people to find his parents. After a long search they finally found his parents being captive by La Sombra and his army. After defeating La Sombra Arnold parents were set free and decided to stay at San Lorenzo to help the green eye and the rest of the village. He has been with them for eight years. Arnold father Miles is a tall reaching 6'2, built man. He has light green eyes and a big chin. As for Arnold mom Stella she as well has an oddly shaped head (which it obvious that Arnold inherit from her) standing 5'8, green eyes very beautiful for a women her age. They are in a plane going back to their home town for Arnold to graduate high school with his friends and for Arnold parents to retire from the jungle and work in a local hospitals to help find medicines for the sick.

"Arnold are you excited to be back home?" Stella ask her son

"Yea I am mom, I miss grandma, grandpa and everyone in the neighborhood ." Arnold told his mom

" I know you kept in touch with everyone, do they know that you are coming back?" Miles ask his son

"Yea I kept writing letters to them and all of them responded with joy for my return dad"

"That good son; how do you feel going to school that is probably much bigger than what you are use to?"

"Well dad I am nervous, but excited that I am going to be with my friends again"

"That good son and I am sure you will be fine" Stella tell her son. As the plane landed on the runway and made it way to the garage the Shortman family made theirway to the baggage claim where they saw three similar figures.

"Grandma, Grandpa and Gerald I am so glad to see you guys" Arnold went up to his grandparents and gave them a hug, and to Gerald their secret handshake.

"Hey there shortman or should I say big man" His grandfather for ninety year old he still kicking as a horse. As for Gertie she still keep Phil on his toes and everyone in the house crazy.

"Arnold my man, how you been?" Gerald

Gerald over the years change his style but not as much. He still wear the number thirty-three Jersey with his football jacket, his hair shorter then when he was in fourth grade and a goatee. He has some muscle tone, and taller than Arnold by two inches reaching 6'3" he captain of the football team, basketball team and baseball team. Even though he good at all sports, but his friends still known him as keeper of Legends.

"I been doing great, excited to be back tothe neighbor, but aren't you suppose to be at school since it the first day?"

Arnold has grown to 6'1" almost reaching as his father, through out the years in San Lorenzo his skin gotten a nice color tone. His body is very fit( since he helped build houses, school, hospital, etc) and mature. Arnold may have change physically , as for personality wise he is still the same look-on-the-bright-side attitude.

"Today is the first day of school, but also today my best buddy comes home so I decide to come here before the whole gang see you and besides it the first day I am not missing much everything doesn't start till the third day anyway"

"Okay Gerald, if you say so" said Arnold

" Arnold man you worry to much" Gerald said as he help Arnold with his luggage and led him to his jeep. Arnold rode with Gerald as for his parents rode with his grandparents in the Packard. Once the both cars pull up to the boarding house, they were greeted by Ernie and Mr. Hynnh (Susie and Oskar move out after Susie file for divorce and move to South Carolina as for Oskar he move back with his mom).

"Welcome back everyone" shouted Ernie

"Yes welcome back we have missed you" said My. Hynnh

"Thanks everyone, it good to be back home" said Stella

"Well gang lets head inside so we can start dinner and catch up" Grandpa said as he went inside

"Mom can Gerald stay for a dinner?"

"Sure he can as long it ok with his mom" imply Stella

"I asked my mom before I came by the airport she said it fine as long I am home by eleven since it is a school night"

"Well than dinner at five"

" Thanks Mrs. Shortman"

"Gerald you can call me Stella, I consider you as family"

"Thanks.. Stella" Gerald said nervously

As everyone went inside Pookie and Stella went to the kitchen to decide what to cook, Miles and Phil went to the living room to watch some t.v. and talk about what needs to be done around the house and as for Arnold and Gerald went to his room to unpack and talk. Arnold room had not change a bit the couch is still there, his alarm clock and the wall paper.

"Thanks for helping me unpack Gerald"

"No problem Arnold, Are you excited to be starting school with everyone tomorrow?"

"Well yea" Nervously said Arnold

"Well you don't sound convincing there, are you nervous?

"Yea I am, I don't know what to except in high school " said Arnold

"Arnold I am pretty sure you will have classes with our old gang and secondly it ok I am sure you will be fine you'll catch up with old and meet new ones." said Gerald

"Thanks Gerald I guess I am over thinking it"

"No problem man" said Gerald

" So how are you Phoebe doing?"

Gerald blushed the mentioning of her name

"We are doing fine next month it our two year anniversary" Gerald said still blushing

"Wow Gerald that amazing I am happy for you guys, how is Phoebe anyway?"

"She doing good, getting straight A's and still friends with Helga"

"That awesome can't wait to see everyone at school tomorrow"

"Dinner ready boys"

Arnold father yelled from down stairs the two boys went down stair to eat dinner.

Through out the school day Helga has been on a daze, she had not realize that school was over until her best friend broke her out of it

"Helga are you okay? Helga look at Phoebe who had a worry look on her face

"Phoebe I am fine why do you ask?" Helga lied to Phoebe, but it didn't fool Phoebe at all

"Helga I know when you are lying to me and second you been quiet the whole day and you been on a daze I am pretty sure you don't even know what teacher we have."

"Well I guess there something on my mind, but you don't need to get hostile on me sheesh !" Helga was upset at Phoebe for accusing her for being on dream land, but you can't really blame her since she heard something that put her that way.

"I am sorry Helga, but tell me what wrong" Phoebe said on a worry tone

"Okay I will tell you, but come over to my house and stay for dinner please"

"Okay Ill call my mom to let her know I am with you for dinner"

Both girls made their way to Helga car while Phoebe was talking to her mom on the phone Helga kept thinking…_he can't be back, Oh! Helga old girl it been eight years you don't have feeling for him, that true just relax you are work up for nothing … _Reaching the car Helga and Phoebe got in the car and drove to Helga house.

"Mom I am home!" Helga shouted, instead of hearing Miriam voice she heard emptiness. Until she went to the kitchen and found a note:

_**Hey Helga,**_

_**I just got a call by my boss saying that he needs me to go to L.A. for a week to promote a movie deal. I know your father will not be home as much, but don't worry I left some food for you and your father. If you want you can ask Phoebe to stay over for a bit, anyway I love you and see you in a week.**_

_**Love mom. **_

After reading the letter Helga was not to happy that her mother will be gone for a week, but she understand that her mother job is important.

"Well Pheebs my mom will not be home for a week and she just gave me permission for you to sleepover if you want."

"Well thanks Helga, I'll ask my mother later, but for now do you want to cook or order in?" Phoebe asked

"I don't have money and Bob is not here so I guess I am going to cook do you have anything in mind?"

"How about pasta?"

"That a good idea I'll get the pasta while you boil the water and start warming up the sauce"

"Boiling" said in a high squeak voice. Both young women started cooking their dinner and setting up Helga room with bean bags and a small table for them to eat dinner. Once dinner was ready they grab three plates two for them and one for Bob when he comes home tonight. Once in Helga room, she decided to tell Phoebe what on her mind.

"Pheebs I know I been distracted all day today and the reason for that is…"hesitantly Helga took a breath.

"Helga it ok take your time" Phoebe look at Helga with waiting and worry look in her face.

"uumm… today at the gym when we were getting our schedule I heard two students talking about how someone is coming back after eight years and all I can think about is Arnold, but I can be wrong can I Pheebs?

Helga looked at Phoebe she notice that Phoebe is quiet looking around the room and twiddling her finger. Helga knows when Phoebe does this, she know something that Helga might not want to hear .

"Pheebs…"

"Well you are not all wrong per-say …"

"What …what you mean Phoebe Arnold is in San Lorenzo with his parents he not here" Helga raising her voice at her friend.

"He with his parents alright, but not a San Lorenzo he is here" whispered Phoebe

"WHAT!" screamed Helga as she stand up "did you know about his return?"

"Yes Gerald told me and he went today to pick him up at the airport"

"why didn't you tell me?" Helga was more upset at Phoebe for keeping a secret from her

"I was going to tell you, but it was hard for me to explain to you and I didn't know if you still have feelings for him and seeing your reaction I am guessing you still do?"

"Phoebe for your information I am over him and I am shocked that he came back that all." Helga stick her nose in the air her mind believe that she over Arnold but her heart was telling her something else.

"That good Helga well it getting late and I texts me mom she said it fine I can stay with you." Phoebe said through a smile

"That awesome Pheebs and promise me no more secrets ok"

"promising"

The girls got change to pj's and went to bed. But for Helga it was a sleepless night:

I _don't still love Arnold I am over, but why do I have this feeling again. . . _

**I know you guys are wondering when they are going to see each other and what are their thoughts on each other well I am working on it chapter four it going to take time so be patient but hopefully it not a long wait (I will starting working on it tonight)**

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Okay stop being mad at me for not updating sooner it was not my fault been busy all summer with work and family issue but now I am back and ready to write. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy ****J**

Beep Beep Bee…

Rolling over to the other side of the bed, hiding under the covers and ignoring her best friend telling her to wake up was for her let the world know that she not ready to deal another day. That what she thought, until something woke her up from her sweet slumber.

Oof

"Pheebs what the hell?"

Helga look at her best friend who decided to jump on top of Helga.

"Sorry Helga" Phoebe said and gave her one of those puppy eyes

"I will forgive you, if you explain to me why the hell you jump on top of me?" Helga crossed her arms as she waited for her friend explanation.

"Well Helga over the years of sleeping over your house and my house you are not a morning person and you don't wake up as quickly. So I decided to wake you up in a different matter which has woken you right up." Phoebe said in a smile

" Or you saw this in a movie and decided that it was a perfect opportunity to try this stunt." Helga knew when Phoebe smiles she knows she been wanting to do this for a while.

"Ok you win I saw it in a movie a month ago and I wanted to try since then sorry." Phoebe let out a little giggle to her friend

"I forgive, and it was funny." Helga said though a smile " Alright The fun is over and its five minutes till seven and one of us is not in the shower."

"I'll shower first" said Phoebe

"That fine and I'll clean up the room and get our stuff ready, so go shower." Commanded Helga

"Showering"

Disappearing from the room, Helga did what she had to do and still had time you pick out the clothes of the day. _What to wear?….Wait Arnold is coming to school today I need something that will show him that I have change as well hhhmmm… _Helga has pulled out every clothing item in the closet until she found what she was looking for.

"okay Helga you can go and shower now." Phoebe said as she enter her room with light blue v-neck shirt and blacks skinny jeans and her hair loose with a blue headband.

"okay I'll be quick." Helga ran out the room to shower. Phoebe looked at her best friend and shrugged her shoulder _why can't things be normal in the Pataki household _Phoebe thought.

After the shower, Helga put on her outfit of the day, white short shorts that show off her longs slender legs and a pink tube tope that hugged her curves very well with pink/ white flats and put on Curves Perfume.( I own almost all of the collection)

"Well it looks like someone trying to show someone how good she looks?"

"what you talking about Pheebs I like this outfit and today is a nice day so why not wear it." Helga rolled her eyes at Phoebe, but she knew she was not buying it.

"Helga you and I both know that Arnold start school today and you are wearing it to impress him."

"Fine I am, well do you think it will work?"

"Helga he might not his eyes off of you."

"Thank you, ohh we got twenty minutes till the first bell ring, so we will pass by DD's for breakfast, let go".

Once arriving at the school both girls went to Helga locker, while being distracted on what she needs, she didn't realized that two figures were walking their way.

"Hey honey did you miss me?"

"Gerald"

Phoebe had the only blush. Helga turn around to be captured by emerald green eyes. Helga stood there like a lump on a log, she was shocked how Arnold changed, he's very tanned, built, taller then her, and see through his shirt you can notice the six pack he has. She was blushing since her thought were not so innocent. She snapped by to reality and notice that Arnold was checking her out._ This outfit got his impression, like what you see Arnold? What am I saying? Say something you idiot…_

"Take a picture it last longer football head." Helga said in a playful tone before she turn her back and headed to class.

"You coming Pheebs?"

"Coming" Phoebe kissed her boyfriend and hurry to catch up with her blonde friend.

Both girls started walking up the stairs (they don't have the same class but they are on the same floor).

"Are you ok Helga?"

" I am fine Phoebe, there no feeling in there for him." _you are so lying to yourself and to her.. I am not lying I am confuse. . . Whatever you say _

"That good Helga."

"Well my class is here I'll see you third period gym."

"okay see ya."

x.x.x

Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arn…

Turning off his potato clock, Arnold drag himself off the bed and went to shower. Today was first day of his senior year ( for everybody it was their second day). Arnold was excited to be starting school with his childhood friends. He wore a wife beater under his collar black shirt and navy blue jeans with his black converse. Once he was ready, he headed downstairs to join his family and the boarders to get some breakfast.

" Morning shortman " said Arnold grandpa

" Morning everyone" said Arnold

"Morning dear are you excited for this day?" asked Stella

" Yea I am, can't wait to see everyone."

"do you need the Packard shortman?" Phil asked his grandson

"Not today grandpa, Gerald is going to give me a ride today."

"alright Arnold." Grandpa went back reading his paper

"Alright son be good and we are proud of you and today your mother and I are going to work at the hospital today so we won't be home when you come home, but we will see you tonight." Arnold father said

_Honk Honk Honk _

"That Gerald see you guys tonight love you." Arnold said as he ran out the door and hoped into Gerald car.

"Hey man" both young teens did their childhood hand shake

"Hey Gerald ready?"

"Yup" hitting the rode Arnold looked back at the car and notice Phoebe was not with them

"Where Phoebe? I thought she would be joining us today" asked Arnold

"She was going to, but last night she stood over at Helga's since her mom away on business and her father working late, so she text me saying Helga giving her a ride." Gerald explained.

" I see, how is Helga? She still bullying you guys?" Arnold wondered if she changed at all? Till this say he still remember the incident that happen on the rooftop of the FTI building.

Gerald didn't really want to talk about Helga, since they are good friends and he very protective over her like a sister ever since eight years ago when Gerald learned about her secret…

_Flashback…_

" Gerald…"

"Yes Phoebe is everything okay?" Gerald asked Phoebe since she has tears in her eyes and looked worry.

" Well no, is that Helga has not been in school for three days, she doesn't pick up the phone and I been by her house and nobody answer, since I am going to pass by again today I was wondering if you like to join me for comfort."

Gerald was shock that Phoebe ask him to go with her to his tormentor house, he was not in the mood to see her, but the look an her face broke his heart and since he has the biggest crush on her he would anything to make her smile again.

"Sure Phoebe, but knowing Helga she fine."

"Thank you Gerald you are the best." Phoebe went to hug Gerald which made him blush, and made her blush when she saw him. Both nine year olds walk together to her best friend house. Reaching the young blonde house they knocked serial times until the door open on it own which made them realize that it was open the whole time. Entering the house they can see that nobody was home, but their was heard a noise coming from upstairs. Once they were both upstairs they went to Helga door and heard noises that sounded like someone was crying.

Knock Knock

"Helga are you ok?" Phoebe said as she enter the room, while Gerald standing behind her.

They enter the room they find Helga face down crying. Phoebe climb on the bed laying down next to her hugging her. Helga looked up to see her best friend and the a guest she brought with her. Gerald was scared he was expecting a rude comment or a punch from her, but instead she ignored him and went hugging her Asian friend and kept crying on her shoulder.

"He gone, he really gone and I didn't get the chance to tell him how I feel." Helga was saying as she was hugging her best friend.

Gerald was feeling uncomfortable not just because he was at his tormentor house, it the fact that she was crying hysterically on her best friend shoulder. He was about to leave when something caught his eyes, it was a heart shape locket on the corner floor, he went to pick it up, as holding in his hands he took a look at it and notice it's a picture of his best friend.

" I love him Gerald, if you had not figure it out." Helga told him

Gerald look at the young blonde still shock from the information he just receive, but it maked sense to him.

" That why you bug him, make fun of him, and pushed him around cause you were hiding your feeling from him."

"Yes."

"How long you loved him?"

"Since three the first day of pre-school."

Helga ended up telling Gerald the whole story from pre-school to the FTI incidents and how the "love" and the kiss was the heat of the moment.

"Wow"

"Yea, I am guessing that you are going to make fun of me so go ahead I give you permission."

Gerald was in really shock that Helga was giving him permission, he was ready to say all of the remarks he had ready in his head, but something stop him he saw the pain in Helga eyes and that made him feel bad.

"No, I can't do that" Gerald said

" What?" Helga said in a shock tone

" I said no, even though I have thousands of remarks to say, it not right and plus your secret is safe with me."

Helga smile at the young boy. " You know Gerald you are not a bad person, your cool and thanks that means a lot to me."

" You are welcome pinky."

"Pinky? I like my new nickname and I am still calling you Gerald-o or tall-hair boy, but it a friendly manner."

"Sure pinky."

Phoebe smiled at the scene that just took place in front of her, after that day Helga started being nice to Gerald and to everyone in her class. She build friendships with everyone.

_End of Flashback… _

Gerald was zone out for a bit, he treats Helga as a sister and there for her when she in trouble not cause she his girlfriend best friend, but he cares for her. So he knows, if Helga and Arnold see each other again there a good chance that she has feelings for him, feel the pain she had when he left that day.

"Gerald are you okay?" Arnold asked

"Huh? Yea buddy I was thinking."

"yea I notice since we passed the high school." Arnold pointed backwards

"Oh shit alright I just turn back around." Gerald took the next turn to the school.

Reaching the school, Arnold stomach was in knots since it been a long time since he seen his classmates.

"So you excited?" Gerald ask Arnold

"Yea can't wait to see everyone."

"Alright let head inside."

Both boys went inside, the school is bigger than their P.S. 118, there was students from P.S. 119 as well. The locker were blue and white so were the walls and students running back and forth to get to their class.

"Phoebe!"

Arnold saw Gerald running to his girlfriend giving her a kiss and making her blush

"Hey Honey did you miss me?"

Arnold was going to say something to her until he saw the young pretty blonde that was in front of him. Her beauty has capture his eye, he could see how the white short shorts brought out how long and slender her legs are and the pink tube top hugging her curves. Her platinum blonde hair was pretty and soft that you want to touch, the blue eye that you can drown in. She was taller than most girl in her age but he is still taller then her. He felt his stomach in a knot just looking at the beauty.

"Take a picture football-head it last longer!"

The childhood name brought him out of the trace he was in.

"You coming Pheebs?" Helga started walking away

"Coming! See you at chemistry." Phoebe kissed Gerald goodbye and left the two boys alone.

"Wow, that was Helga?"

"Yup."

"She change, she she…."

"Hot!"

"In a way… yea."

"Yea she change alright, she nicer to people and very popular as well, but Arnold if I didn't love Phoebe with all my heart and see Helga as a sister I would have gone after Helga."

"Wait, since when you and Helga are really close?" Arnold got curious.

"Well after we got to know each other in the summer you left we hung out and found out that we got along with out fighting, so we got close and I saw her a sister." Gerald explained.

"Ooo that cool, hopefully we can become friends again."

"Well that all you going to have with her, since she is Brain girl and every male in this school knows that she off limits."

Arnold was ask him a question until he heard a voice that sent his heat fluttering

"Arnold!"

"Lila…"

**Okay I had to throw Lila in there what kind of story if she was not in it? Anyway I am starting the next chapter I am going to add a twist in the story Can you guess what they are? If you know do not spoil the surprise for anyone. Hopefully I get to two more chapter before the summer is over. Bye guys and R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I was supposed to update last Monday , but decided to add couple of things in this story. Forgive me for the error i didn't have time to make correction **

**I don't own Hey Arnold they belong to Nickelodeons (except for Mr. Wilson and Coach Roche they came from the my mind)**

**Xxx.**

Chapter five

"Arnold"

"Lila"

"Oh my gosh Arnold is ever so nice to see you. How you been?"

The young red head has grown up for sure, she became very curvy, her hair long up to her mid-back, loose with a rose on her hair and wearing a green tube top with white pants. Her looks sends all the boys in their class a riot every time she pass by.

"I been good Lila, been at San Lorenzo helping my parents with the Green Eye people building hospitals, school land teaching everything we can." Arnold said

"That good Arnold, it was nice to see you again; talk to you later Arnold bye."

Arnold wave Lila good bye. Continued walking until he found the main office which lucky it was not far from the entrance. Upon walking inside, there we picture hanging on the wall of pervious principals. Reaching the front desk there was a women the looks to her mid-thirties typing away on her computer not realizing that someone was waiting to be serviced. Arnold cleared his throat to let the lady know that he was there, she finally looked up.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked

"Yes I am new to this school and I need my schedule and my locker number." Arnold explain

"Name please."

"Arnold Shortman ma'am"

"Yes your schedule is ready and here is your locker number, you better run along now the first bell is about to ring."

"Thank you."

Arnold left the office and went to search for his locker, which ended up the second floor next to the janitor closet far away from his first class. He had Advance Math Topics (pre-calculus) he was not looking forward to that since it the early morning. He went to his first class, he looked inside he didn't see any faces that he knows until someone called his name "Arnold!"

Two young teen walked up to him one was really tall reaching 6'8 wearing skinny jeans and navy blue shirt and the other smaller then him, but reaching 6'1 wearing converses, leather pants, black shirt with it.

"Hello" Arnold said unsure who exactly who they are.

"Boy- howdy I don't do think he recognized us at all." the tall one said

"Sid, Stinky is that really you guys?"

"Yes Arnold it really us, how you been?"

"wow you guys have changed, and I been good been with my parents in San Lorenzo helping with the Green Eye people."

"That cool, so I am guessing you are in our class come sit with us."

The three boy ended up sitting in the middle of the class, the class went fast for Arnold he thought the class was nice, but the teacher was not a easy going person, they told him that Mr. Wilson was the toughest teacher and he gave a lot of homework which was true since he has to do three pages of word problems. The next period was cooking class, that where he met Harold and Patty.

"Oh my gosh look who came back?"

Patty ran up to Arnold and gave him airtight hug. Patty was the biggest girl in their fourth grade class, now looks small well for Arnold since she only reaching 5'5. She thin, her red hair just past her shoulder. She walk back to Harold who was not the chubby but now has muscle due to football, he reaching 6'5. They were sitting at the back of the class with the stove at their left and a sink at the right.

"Do you want to join us Arnold?" Asked Patty

"Sure" Arnold took one of the empty seats

"So what you guys do besides cook here?" Asked Arnold

"Well, every time we are about to do a new dish we learn the culture about it and the history, then once we do that we take the recipe and try to make it in our class." explain Patty

"After that we get to eat the food, Today we are making Mac Cheese." Harold said excitedly.

"That cool, can't wait I can to show you guys food that I learn to cook from San Lorenzo."

Cooking class we awesome the three teens made their Mac Cheese, and ate it soon the bell rang and it was time for the next class, luckily for Arnold it was his study hall, so he went to the Library to see that his best friend had study hall at this time as well.

"Hey man, how was your first day?"

"Gerald the day went great I met up with Sid, Stinky, Harold and Patty."

"That awesome I have them all in my next period class."

"Where Phoebe I thought you guys have study hall together?"

"At this time, this is the girls gym class the superintended decided to have separate gym class for the girls and the boys."

"oo I guess you have gym with me at fifth then?"

"yea buddy you and me with ten other guys "sigh" it never pretty trust me."

As the boys in the Library doing some homework and talking about sports and what not the girls gym class were about to get interesting.

"Morning ladies, I know you guys are not thrilled to have gym in this early morning will guess what? Suck it up, right now I want all of you girl stretch every inch of your body when I come back we will be doing couple of exercise got it ?! Good." Gym teacher Roche was one of the toughest gym teacher. She tall, skinny, gray hair, and has glass. She was the boys gym teacher last year and the stories that were told made the girls shiver thinking the horror that they will face this year. Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena were in the same gym class while Nadine, Patty, Lila and Katrina had the sixth period gym class. The four young girls are at the far corner stretching and were ready to talk about certain subject.

"So guys have you seen Arnold today?" asked Sheena

"No not yet, and that weird since I am like head of the class, I usually see and meet everyone so it weird not seeing Arnold yet." Rhonda commented

"Yes Helga and I saw him early this morning , may I say he surly has change, hasn't he Helga?" said Phoebe

"Well he look the same to me he still got the same football- head of his, only thing that was different was he got taller then me so I guess the shrimp finally got the grow spurt." Helga said trying to play off the butterflies she had in her stomach.

"So you don't have feeling for him any more?" said Rhonda

"Criminey! No princess those feeling left long time ago alright." Helga scowls that Rhonda and shot glares at her.

"Fine I'll let it go for now, but I know you are lying Pataki."

Helga was going to say something until coach Roche blew the whistle and made the girls run six laps, ten jumping jacks, suicide, and five sit ups by the end of the class the girls were exhausted and were ready to hit the showers.

"Alright girls Sheena and I are heading to English see you at six period lunch." Helga told the other girls.

"See ya Helga come on Rhonda don't want to be late for Photography." Phoebe push Rhonda out the door and drag her to class.

Once taking her seat in the middle of the class while Sheena sat next to her and of coarse Brian next to her, boy did she ever regret to dating him. The class was about to start until the door open and reveled a young man that made her heart beat fast and those butterflies in her stomach flutter twice as hard. He took the seat in front of her, she can smell the axe he was wearing, and the shampoo he had use this morning. _This is torture for me, how I am suppose to concentrate in this class if he in front of me. _For rest of the period Helga only could day dream of all the memories she had with Arnold. Until the bell had rung and brought her out of her daze. While packing her stuff Helga, heard her angel voice, that made her look up at his green eyes.

"Hey Helga" said Arnold

"Hey Arnold" _Thank God Brian left if he saw this he be pissed and ruin everything like he always does. _Thought Helga.

" How everything?" asked Arnold

"Everything fine, Home life is better and you?" Helga was nervous, but she was praying that he would not notice. Well Arnold did notice, she was nervous while talking to him and he thought it was cute, it kind a made her more attractive. He not going to lie when she talk he had a feeling in this stomach that made him warm inside.

"Everything fine, finally moving back I missed the city and my friends and I got to say even you Helga."

"Really? _Oh my gosh he missed me, what are you doing Helga you are not in love with him are you going to throw away the wall you built around your heart? _Helga screamed inside her head.

"Yea, you were always a good person deep down. Well I got to go I have gym now, hope to see you around." Arnold wave Helga goodbye.

Helga was in shocked to even move, Arnold was so sweet to her he missed her and always thought she was a good person even when she was mean to him. Her heart was telling her she in trouble. She started walking to her next class in a zombie like walk.

Xxx.

"Arnold!" he was walking to his gym class he heard his name being called behind him.

"Arnold!" Hearing it again he turning around seeing a young man with blonde hair, blues eye, fair skin, and somewhat his height reaching up to him. He could not recognized him, but had the feeling that he knows him from his childhood years.

"Hey um can I help you?" asked Arnold

"Hi Arnold the name is Brian." Brian brought his hand out and Arnold to his hand to shake.

"Brian…Briany I am sorry you have change so much."

"yea no more wheezing grew out of that and contacts." Brian told Arnold

"That good, you heading to gym?"

"No I have gym next period, I just wanted to tell you something." Brian gave Arnold a look that made him uncomfortable.

"Sure, shoot"

"Look I know you want to be friends with Helga right?"

"Yea" Arnold was wondering where was this going

"Well alright I be straight out with you, don't be her friend, don't get near her, or even look at her, she my girl and the guys here knows that she mine and off limit to anything that are males got it?"

"Brian I think you are over reacting I mean, don't she have a say who can she be her friends?" Arnold was shock that this was coming from Brainy and how he controls who Helga friend.

"I am not over reacting, I just like what mine in place we may broken up right now, but once we are back together you better not even think about her or there will be problems."

Brain turn around left Arnold process what just happened. Arnold enter the boys gym locker room to find Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Harold in one part of the locker room chatting away.

"Hey buddy, what wrong you look like you seen a ghost?" said Gerald

"Arnold are you ok?" asked Sid

"Uhm hi guys is just that I talked to Brain in the hallway." Arnold notice all the boys faces turn into disgusted and anger mixed.

"Boy I hate that guy, I want to punch the living shit out of him." Boomed Harold.

"what did he say to you Arnold?" Asked Gerald.

"To make to story short he said to stay away from Helga." said Arnold

"Gee Willkers it only your first day and he already threatening you." said Stinky

"yea, if you don't mind me asking what the story between them?" everyone looked at Gerald.

"I'll tell you since I have more of a history with Brain then everyone here." said Gerald

All the boys sat on the bench and wait for Gerald to tell the story.

_Flashback**_

"It all started freshman year, everyone had change over the summer the girls were into their looks and the guy were talking about what sports they want to try out and what girls they are interested in. That Monday morning I was with Phoebe and Helga we were comparing schedules until she said she had announcement to make so me and Pheebs look at her with a questioning look.

"Guys you know how I been MIA for like almost the whole summer?" Both Gerald and Phoebe nodded at the question was given.

"Well to be honest with you guys is that one) I felt that I was the third wheel in this little circle of ours and two) I been hanging out with someone all summer long." said Helga

"Helga you are not the third wheel we ask you to hang with us cause you are fun to hang with and who have you been hanging with?" Phoebe was shocked that she didn't know who her best friend been hanging out with.

" Well I been with my boyfriend… Brainy." Helga told her friends, both Gerald and Phoebe looked at the young blonde with eye size of dinner plates and jaws to the ground how they not know this. Since they are all close. Coming behind Helga was Brainy (when he was still wheezing and shy)

"Hi…guys…how it…going?" Brainy said through his wheezing.

"Hi Brainy, so you guys are dating now?" Gerald asked

"Yea, he confessed that he liked me for a while and ask me out I said yes, the next thing I know we are dating." Helga said all excited.

"Well I am happy for you Helga." Phoebe gave her best friend a tight hug and smiled a Brainy.

_End of Flashback** _

"They been dating since freshman year?" asked Arnold

"Yes, at first he was cool with us, but ever since he tried out for football and basketball, as well hit puberty he thinks he the big shot in the school." Gerald said with a scowl on his face.

"Okay so what your history with him, I mean why you guys have tension with each other?" Arnold was getting curious about this situation.

"In sophomore year, that when guys started to notice Helga, she was getting prettier and nicer to everyone. So guys started asking her out obviously she denied them, but the more the guys notice her the more the jealous Brain got. So one day we were all hanging out at the mall, the girl went to try on clothes while we waited outside for them. Brain turn to me tell me that he doesn't like how me and Helga handle our relationship. I told him that there nothing wrong I see her as a sister and me as a brother, but he didn't care he wanted her to himself. We argue about a lot, until in the end of sophomore year I told Helga what been going on about it and she said she will handle it." Gerald said

"Did she ever handle the situation?" Arnold asked

"By the summer she called me and said she broke up with him, and then I get other call from him saying it was my fault that I broke them up, but he said that it not over and he will get her back."

"Wow I never thought that Brain would do such a thing, and let me guess he told all the guys in our gang to stay way form her." Arnold looked at the guys that were there.

"Yea one time I pass by Helga and talk to her for a bit, the next thing I know Brain threaten me to beat me up if I get near her again." said Sid

"But do you guys listen him?" Arnold looked upset that Helga friends were being in danger over by a obsessive ex-boyfriend.

"Arnold buddy, no we do not ,she our friend, she don't need this; sometime she worries about us and tell us to stay away from her, but we don't listen so we watch her from a distance so she won't get hurt by him. He already scared off the other guys in our grade, but us we are to close to let that happen." said Gerald.

Arnold was glad that guys in their gang don't let some guy stand in the way of getting between their friends. That made him think that Brain was just jealous of him, and scared that he was going to take Helga away from him, of coarse he would never do that, but does not mean he won't protect her from some jerk that would hurt her in anyway or form, so he decided to talk to Helga and become friends with her. Arnold got ready for gym class and got a killer work out that will keep him soar for months.

Xxx

"Helga…Helga…HELGA!"

"What do you want Brain?!" Helga screamed at him

"I don't want you and Arnold talking anymore." He demanded

"WHAT!? I can talk to anyone I want to and if I want to talk to Arnold than I can, Helga G. Pataki do not take orders from a guy like you." Helga screamed at Brain, she hated him, he is a player he cheated on her so many times and his jealous rage was the worst. Brain had chase all the guys friends she tried to make and luckily she still got her child-hood friends to talk to even though she worries about them, she knows what Brain capable of since he is the school star player.

"Helga stop talking to him or something will happen to him, got it?" Brain has a sinester look and Helga did not like the look she started to get scared.

"wha..wha..what you gonna do if I don't?" Hela stimmered.

"Babe, don't worry if you don't talk to him and get back with me everything will be fine." Brain took Helga chin, lead her to a kiss.

Helga wanted to break off the kiss, but she knew Brain was popular in this school and has control of everyone here. All she wanted to do was run and cry.

"See you later babe." With that Brain left to his class, leaving Helga distraught. She walked into her history class luckly for her Rhonda, Phoebe, Patty,

and Sheena were in the class with her. She needed her girls with her right now.

"Helga what wrong?"Phoebe asked since she her blonde looked upset.

"Yea, you look like something bad happen." said Patty

"Tell us what wrong, this is not you being quiet."Protest Rhonda

"I saw Arnold, and we talked." Helga told the girls what happen when she talked to Arnold and when she talked to Brain.

"WHAT?! Seriously I hate that guy, Why is he doing this?" Rhonda was fuming with rage after hearing the event that occurred.

"Rhonda he knows how much I loved Arnold as a kid and I guess he feel threaten by him." said Helga

"Brain is an ass, he just want to keep you in a lock basement, he has a unhealthy obession of you." Stated Sheena.

"I know that, but what can I do." Helga pleaded.

"So are you back with him?" asked Phoebe

"I don't have a choice, God know what Brain will do, since has control of the whole school and I don't want snything bad to Arnold." Helga told the girls. All the girls looked at each other with worry.

Xxx .

**Okay most of you guys thought it was mostly about lilaxarnold situation…which that might happen have not workout the kincks, I guess nobody to except something like this am I right? I decided to have Brain as Helga ex-boyfriend since throught the show he was in love with her. I gave a little of that, but change him to a bad guy in hight school. Having a little writer block if you guys have a ideas for the next chapter just pm me thank you for reading. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellloooo everyone sorry for the delay due to hurricane Sandy I was out of power for two weeks straight and I was staying over a friend's house for a bit now that I am back home I had to update this. Enjoy **

**I do not own hey Arnold**

Chapter 6

Riinnnggg

"Finally we are free from that class, I thought I was going to die of boredom"

"Someone is being a little dramatic don't you think?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes at Helga's little comment the girls decided to headed to the Senor's courtyard, that where they found Gerald and Arnold sitting at their spot. Helga tensed up a little bit and looked to see if Brian was around luckily for her he has lunch next period so they will be in the clear for now.

"Hey everyone,…"Arnold said to the ladies

"Arnold how you been? Do you like your day?" Rhonda hugged and asked Arnold

"I been great and so far everything been going smoothly, just glad I get to see you guys' again." responded Arnold.

Everyone took a seat, talking to each other well except for two people next to each other Arnold and Helga.

"So where everyone else?" asked Phoebe trying to ease the tension between the two

"Stinky, Sid, Lila, and Nadine, on their way they just got out of gym; Thad (Curly) might not make it today he sorry and the others have different lunch periods." Informed Rhonda

"Well while we wait for the others anything new happened today?" Asked Gerald

"Nothing much… oh yea Helga got back with Brain." Rhonda said

Gerald and Arnolds eyes were the size of dinner plates and Helga wanting to kill Rhonda.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Asked Gerald

"No tall-hair boy… what the big deal?" Helga was getting annoyed with the whole thing

"Umm HELLO! Do you remember what he has put you through for the past few years?"

Everyone at the table knows the past between Brain and Gerald and the fact that they hate each other

"Yes I remember but he said he changed." Helga knew that was a lie she did not want to tell him the truth. "So I gave him a chance is that so wrong?" Helga crossed her arms. Gerald stood quiet and knew that there was no changing her mine.

"Hey everyone… who died?" Stinky asked looking at the table with trouble faces.

"Hey Stinky nobody died we are talking about… the party Rhonda throwing on Friday." Said Patty

"Oohh yes my parents are out of town and I am throwing welcome back party it going to be fun." Said Rhonda

"Cannot, wait it going to be the party of the century." Said Sid

"Tell me about it, Rhonda you always throw the best parties." Said Nadine

"Thanks you guys so do not forget the party starts at eight and there extra rooms if you guys are

drunk to drive you can stay over I do not need anyone dying out there."

"You ready Arnold."

Gerald was at Arnold house getting ready; Gerald is wearing a red shirt with a 33 number on it with black jeans with his football jacket. Arnold is wearing while collar shirt and dark blue jeans on.

"Yup let head out."

The boy's arrived at the mansion cars already parked, you can hear the music blasting already once they parked and walked into the house they saw most of their classmates there. Arnold was excited for the party since it's his first high school party.

"Arnold enjoy the party have a drink." Gerald gave Arnold punch

"Eeech what in this punch?"

"I am guessing vodka ." Gerald drank the punch like it was nothing to him

"I don't know about this Gerald." Arnold had a worried expression on his face.

"Alright you need to loosen up a bit and you know what since it's your first party let start you off with beer at least you won't get drunk that quickly unless you are light weight of course."

"That fine, let got find the gang." Gerald handed him a beer, to him it tasted more like water, so he was okay with it. The boys found most of the gang upstairs sitting in binge bag chairs, talking and laughing. Walking in they found Brain in the little circle, Gerald, Arnold and Brain eyes meet and you can feel the tension between the boys. Gerald and Arnold headedt to the circle where Gerald found Phoebe.

"Hello everyone, what going on?" Gerald took a seat next to Phoebe and Arnold took a sit next to Sid.

"Well there about to be a game of beer pong Harold and Peapod is first." Said Sid

"Alright I am betting on Harold this time" said Gerald

As the game began, Arnold found Helga in the corner on her own, he followed her eyes and saw the Brain was flirting with another blonde girl, he felt bad for her since he can see the pain in her eyes and understand why Gerald very protective of her. So he decided to go and talk to her despite of Brain warning.

"Hey Helga"

"Hey Arnold"

"You are enjoying the party?"

"Yea I am having fun, how about you? Since it's your first party"

Arnold knew she was lying since she kept looking at Brain

"I got to say I am having fun, you want to go somewhere else?"

Helga was a little nervous about this _maybe Brian won't notice since he busy with that bimbo, and plus Arnold just ask me to hang out with him okay Helga old girl enjoy the night with him_

"Okay Arnold"

They both left the room and went to take a walk in the garden; it had roses and a little pond. They took a seat by the pond and looked at the late night sky.

"Helga I know why you are back with Brian"

"You do?"

"Yes and he talked to me as well, look I can see the pain in your eyes and you deserve better than that"

"Arnold..."

"..You are my friend I am not going to let someone stop me from talking to a friend"

Helga was touched by this, her heart was about to explode. Until someone ruined their mood

"Argh…Helga let go time to head home" Brain had anger in his eyes and was red in the face

"Brain we just got here an hour ago, please can we stay?" Helga pleaded she did not want to make a scene.

"No let go get your bag and meet me in the car" Brain turn around and headed to the parking lot.

"Helga you don't have to go, stay here with your friends and hang out with us"

"I would love to Arnold but I have to go" Helga got up and went to the direction the Brain went to. Arnold went back to the party, upon walking inside he meet up with Gerald.

"Hey man where have you been?"

"I was with Helga outside talking"

"Where is she?"

"Brain caught us and took her home" Gerald face cringed

"He tries to keep her locked up in her own house"

"Why does she let him do that? What happen to the tough Helga that we use to know?"

"She does things to keep people that she cares happy and she does not want them to get hurt"

"She has to know that we care for her as well"

"I know buddy, but right now at least enjoy the party okay" Arnold nodded, he went to go grab another beer and heard the voice that made his heart beat ten time faster.

"Hi Arnold"

"Hi Lila"

"What are you doing alone on this side of the house?"

"I was hanging out with someone but they left early and wanted to grab a beer" Arnold smiled

"Mined if I join you?"

"No not at all"

For the rest of night Arnold hung out with Lila. Arnold decides to walk her home since it three in the morning and Gerald was in no condition to drive.

"So Lila…"

"Yes Arnold"

"I was wondering if you like to go out like tomorrow night?" Arnold blushed

"I would love to Arnold"

"Okay I will pick up at Seven"

"Sure, thanks for walking me home Arnold" Lila tiptoe and kissed on his cheek and went inside her home. Arnold went to different shade of red; he rushed home and went to bed so the next day could come already.

**The chapter was a little rushed like a said due to Sandy I had not power did not have time to update or even corrected if you see any mistake let me know. Hopefully chapter seven be updated sooner. **


End file.
